Harry Potter y la segunda guerra
by JAIMOL
Summary: El poder de Voldemort es muy grande y Dumbledore decide pedir ayuda a Rupert Giles y a las cazadoras para luchar contra el Lord oscuro. Parejas: HarryXDawn - HermioneXDraco - RonXLuna - GinnyXCho.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**La mansión de los vigilantes**

Al las afueras de Londres una inmensa mansión se alzaba. Era increíble que tiempo atrás la mansión hubiera sido completamente destruida y ahora se alzase tan majestuosa como siempre. La residencia de los vigilantes había sido reconstruida por el que se considera uno de los magos más grandes de todos los tiempos Albus Dumbledore.

El motivo era solo uno, Dumbledore había contactado con un viejo conocido suyo llamado Rupert Giles. Esperaba que él y las cazadoras le ayudasen en la guerra que estaba teniendo lugar en el mundo mágico contra Lord Voldemort el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos.

El ejército del mago oscuro crecía con rapidez y a él se unían magos, dementotes, demonios, hombres lobo y vampiros. Dumbledore sabía que las cazadoras eran las rivales naturales de los vampiros y esperaba su ayuda. Dumbledore se había enterado que una bruja había conseguido desatar el poder de las cazadoras rompiendo las reglas de que solo podía haber una cazadora, la bruja llamada Willow Rosenberg había desatado de tal manera el poder que toda mujer que tuviese el poder de convertirse en cazadora sería una cazadora.

Dumbledore conocía a la joven personalmente pues la había ayudado cuando de la joven se había apoderado la magia oscura y había amenazado con destruir el mundo. Estaba orgulloso de aquella joven pelirroja que había sucumbido a la magia al perder a una persona muy importante para ella.

Dentro de la mansión cuatro hombres se encontraban hablando tranquilamente, en verdad, eran dos hombres y dos vampiros. Dos vampiros diferentes a todos, aquellos dos vampiros tenían su alma y ayudaban en la causa, los otros dos hombres eran Rupert Giles y Albus Dumbledore.

- A si que Voldemort vuelve a hacer de las suyas – dijo uno de los hombres, alto moreno y musculoso – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que luche en esta guerra.

- Por eso te he llamado Ángel – dijo Dumbledore mirando al vampiro fijamente – eres una de las pocas personas que conoce realmente como es Tom, tu estuviste hay cuando se transformo de Tom Riddle a Lord Voldemort.

- Lo se Albus, es increíble como pasa el tiempo.

- Cuanto ha pasado ya ¿50 años? – pregunto Giles.

- Creo que unos 40 años, cuando salió de Hogwarts decidió a viajar por el mundo para conocer la magia oscura, deseaba aumentar su poder. Ahora nadie reconoce a aquel joven que destaco en el colegio y fue premio anual.

- Hay que reconocer que el ejército que ha reunido es enorme – dijo el vampiro rubio con un cigarro en los labios – desde luego el ministerio sigue siendo un inútil.

- Espero que los cambios que se están realizando sean útiles – dijo Dumbledore mirando esta vez a Spike – no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer errores o el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle se verán controlados por Voldemort.

Los otros hombres asintieron ante las palabras dichas por Dumbledore, el cual, tras unos segundos se levanto.

- Debo resolver unos asuntos.

- Entonces ya nos veremos Albus – dijo Giles.

- Por cierto, ¿como va aquello que te comente sobre esa joven?

- Va bien, tenías razón es una bruja, ahora mismo esta estudiando los temarios de los primeros cursos. Tiene que ponerse al día.

- Me alegro, cuando me comentaste su caso estaba seguro que podría ir a Hogwarts.

- Esta muy ilusionada, pero eso de tener que estudiar cinco cursos en tan poco tiempo la esta desquiciando.

- Es necesario si quiere pasar los TIMOS y entrar a sexto curso.

- Lo se, adiós Albus.

- Adiós profesor Dumbledore – dijeron los dos vampiros.

Dumbledore salió a la puerta y se desapareció de allí, dejando a los tres hombres en la mansión.

- ¿A que joven se refiere Dumbledore? – dijo Spike.

- Se trata de Dawn, le comente su caso como llave mística y se intereso en saber si sería capaz de realizar magia. Se le hizo una prueba y se ha descubierto que es bruja.

- ¿Entonces Dawn va a ir a Hogwarts?

- En efecto, si pasa los TIMOS irá a sexto curso con los de su edad, sino lo consigue ira a quinto.

- ¿Ya tiene varita?

- Si, Ollivander en persona le tomo las medidas y le dio la varita. Se trata de una varita de dieciocho centímetros, de caoba y con un cabello de unicornio.

- Veamos lo que tardan en venir todos – dijo Ángel mirando por la ventana.

- Es difícil, se están reuniendo cazadoras de todas partes del mundo, el primer grupo debe ser el de Willow ya que ella se encontraba en Francia.

- ¿Y los demás grupos? – pregunto Spike mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro - ¿que se sabe de ellos? ¿cuando vendrán?

- En unos días, Buffy esta en Sudamérica con Andrew, Xander viene junto a otro grupo desde el norte de África y Faith se encuentra en el este de Europa.

- ¿Dónde esta Dawn entonces?

- Esta con Willow ella le puede ayudar a estudiar.

Giles mientras decía eso miraba pensativo por la ventana.

- ¿Qué pasa Rupert? – pregunto Ángel al verlo en ese estado.

- Pensaba en Charlus Potter, es una lastima que los Potter hayan quedado en solo su nieto.

- Tengo entendido que ese joven es un mago muy hábil y poderoso.

- Es lo que tengo entendido Spike, el profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que el joven se ha enfrentado varias veces a Voldemort y casi siempre ha salido victorioso.

- ¿Eras muy amigo de Charlus?

- Si, el fue compañero mió cuando entre como vigilante, era un gran hombre y un mago muy poderoso, al igual que lo fue su hijo y lo es ahora su nieto.

- Me gustaría conocer a ese joven – dijo Ángel – he oído muchas cosas de él y si la mitad son ciertas ese muchacho es un verdadero Gryffindor.

- Albus me ha comentado que su patronus es capaz de ahuyentar a un centenar de dementotes – dijo Giles sorprendiendo a los otros dos – eso es una muestra del poder de ese joven.

- Increíble, yo tengo entendido que había derrotado a un basilisco en su segundo curso y que en el torneo de los tres magos cuando estaba en cuarto curso hizo que enfrentarse con un dragón fuese un juego de quidditch.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Spike sorprendido.

- Tengo entendido que convoco su escoba y consiguió distraer al dragón para conseguir el huevo dorado que era la finalidad de la prueba.

- Vaya ese muchacho tiene talento.

- No tienes ni idea Spike – dijo Giles – por lo visto el año pasado al ver que no aprendían nada en clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras el y sus amigos formaron un grupo para aprender. El mismo Potter se encargaba de enseñar a los alumnos, incluso a alumnos mayores que ellos.

- Vaya, espero que Dawn se haga amigo de ese muchacho, puede que ayude a Dawn a mejorar mucho.

Durante un rato los tres estuvieron hablando de las historias sobre Harry Potter. Al cabo de medía hora la puerta de la mansión se abrió y por ella entro un grupo de mujeres conducidos por dos mujeres, una pelirroja y otra morena que venían tomadas de la mano.

- Bienvenidas a la mansión de los vigilantes – dijo Giles y dirigió su mirada a la mujer pelirroja - ¿Todo en orden Willow?

- Sin problema, gracias a los trasladores hemos llegado rapido, pero algunas se han mareado al viajar asi.

- Suele pasar ¿que tal Dawn? - pregunto Ángel.

- Bien Ángel, estudiando a fondo – dijo una joven de unos dieciseis años de pelo rubio algo rojizo, que entraba de las ultimas – estoy deseando poder ver Hogwarts.

- Ya lo veras, ahora debemos llevar a las chicas a sus habitaciones.

Empezaron a mostrar la mansión a las cazadoras que se quedaron asombradas ante el tamaño de aquel lugar. La mansión de tres pisos tenía todos lo necesario como biblioteca, sala de entrenamiento, una sala para divertirse con billar, televisión y varias cosas más. Los terrenos de la mansión eran también bastante amplios e incluían una gran piscina y un invernadero.

Las jovenes se fueron instalando en las habitaciones, las cuales estaban preparadas para albergar en cada una a cinco personas.

Cuando todos estuvieron instalados se decidió tomar un día de descanso ya que para empezar a entrenar y explicar en que iba a consistir esta guerra Giles quería que todos estuviesen presentes.

**Este fic es una reeditación de mi crossover de Harry Potter y Buffy. No me gustaba como me estaba quedando y veía lagunas en la historia que quería corregir a fondo. Estaría basado en el sexto año de Harry y tras la septima temporada de Buffy y la quinta de Ángel. No se si sabran algunos que tanto de Buffy como de Ángel hay una octava y sexta temporada en comic, pero si alguién se los ha leido es para que sepan que nada del comic va a aparecer aquí. Informo que este fic será actualizado al menos una vez al més y que esta vez los capitulos van a ser más largos cosa que siempre me recordaís de que hago mis fics muy cortos.**

**Agradezco a todo el mundo sus reviews, cuantos más reviews me dejeís más animado me sentire.**

**Aviso: este fic va a contener escenas de sexo explicito  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**La vida en Privet Drive**

El viento que soplaba aquella mañana movía su cabello revuelto de color negro azabache. Una cicatriz en su frente que se veía cada vez que el pelo no se la cubría daba cuenta de quien era esa joven.

Aunque al principio Harry estaba deprimido por la muerte de su padrino poco tiempo atrás en una batalla en el ministerio de magia, el joven había decidido que la mejor forma de honrar a su padrino era entrenarse y prepararse para lo que se avecinara.

Había algo bueno en ese verano, gracias a la amenaza de los miembros de la orden en la estación sus tíos no le molestaban y su tía le dejaba comer todo lo que quisiese a pesar de las quejas de Dudley al principio. Gracias a eso y a los ejercicios que hacía Harry para mantenerse en forma el físico del joven había cambiado. Tenía algo más de peso y musculatura, había crecido varios centímetros de altura además de que su pelo era un poco más largo. No le importo al joven tener el pelo largo, le gustaba ya que cubría la cicatriz y eso a Harry le agradaba para que no le reconociesen.

Tras hacer su ronda de ejercicios Harry entro al número cuatro de Privet Drive para desayunar. Aquel día estaba el solo junto con su tía Petunia, ya que tanto como Vernon y Dudley habían ido de viaje para un torneo de boxeo del joven Dudley. Cuando el joven entro en la cocina vio que su tía fregaba los platos ignorando al joven, Harry fue a la nevera y saco zumo de naranja y mermelada para el desayuno. Cogió de un armario tostadas y se puso a desayunar. Harry notaba como su tía lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, Harry que lo notaba ignoraba las miradas de su tía mientras pensaba tranquilamente mientras desayunaba. Tras el desayuno y dejar a su tía que fregase su plato Harry cogió el periódico muggle para ver las noticias que daban. Veía noticias de muertes inexplicables y de grandes destrozos que para los muggles no tenían explicación pero para Harry estaba claro, eran Voldemort y sus mortífagos sembrando el terror.

- Esas noticias están relacionadas con tu mundo ¿verdad?

Harry vio que su tía miraba el periódico desde donde estaba, se le notaba el miedo en sus ojos.

- Me temo que si, Voldemort ha declarado la guerra tanto al mundo mágico como a vuestro mundo, quiere ser el dueño de todo.

Petunia se sentó en una silla, tenía una mirada de miedo y a la vez de tristeza. Harry no le pregunto nada, no sabía que era lo que su tía se estaba guardando pero a no ser que ella se lo dijera no le iba a preguntar.

Harry subió a su habitación y miro el desorden que tenía en la cama. Sus libros de Hogwarts estaban desparramados, gracias a que podía estudiar tranquilo sin temor a que sus tíos le reprendieran Harry se había dedicado primero a realizar los ejercicios que tenía para el verano, le ayudaban a dejar de pensar en la muerte de Sirius y además le ayudaba a mejorar. En un lado de la cama vio todos los pergaminos que tendría que entregar cuando volviese a Hogwarts.

Tras realizar todos sus deberes Harry se había propuesto leerse varios libros para mejorar. Hacía unos días que estudiaba tranquilamente aquellas materias que se le deban peor como pociones y transformaciones. En pociones el joven había aprendido cuales eran aquellos ingredientes que no se debían mezclar nunca y la base de ingredientes básicos de pociones. En transformaciones repasaba mentalmente muchos de los hechizos enseñados, no los había podido probar debido a la restricción de los magos menores de edad de no poder realiza magia en vacaciones. También había estudiado encantamientos y defensa para que no se le olvidasen las cosas que ya sabía.

Además de todo eso tenía un libro que había pedido por vía lechuza que trataba sobre oclumancia. En el libro se le explicaba la mejor manera de mejorar sus defensas mentales empezando desde cero. Aquello lo hacia por las noches para poder dormir tranquilo sin sueños molestos. No sabía que nivel tenía de oclumancia ya que no lo había probado con nadie pero esperaba poder probarlo pronto, lo hacia ya que no le apetecía que Snape le volviese a dar clases particulares.

Esta colocando todas sus cosas en el baúl cuando un par de lechuzas entraron por la ventana. Hedwig la lechuza de Harry ululo molesta al ver más lechuzas allí pero se calmo cuando Harry le dio varias chucherías. Tras eso el joven cogió las cartas de las lechuzas y estas salieron volando de nuevo para perderse en el cielo. Harry miró las cartas y vio que se trataban de Gringotts y del profesor Dumbledore. Abrió primero la del banco y empezó a leer.

_Señor Potter:_

_Le informamos que el día 13 de julio a las 10 de la mañana debe estar usted en nuestro banco para la lectura del testamento de Sirius Black. _

_Ragul subdirector de Gringotts._

Harry estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba que Sirius le hubiese dejado algo, aquello hizo que el joven recordase a su padrino y unas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. Secándose las lágrimas Harry cogió la carta de Dumbledore y la leyó.

_Querido Harry:_

_Te escribo esto para avisarte que mañana para poder ir a Gringotts me pasaré por tu casa a recogerte. Se que has estado entrenando y eso me alegra, pensaba que la muerte de Sirius te sumiera en tristeza y dolor pero me alegro de que demuestres de lo que estas hecho y te levantes para poder seguir adelante tal como lo hubiesen querido tus padres y Sirius. También te haré entrega de las notas de los TIMOS y me gustaría comentarte algunos asuntos. Todo eso se hará después de la lectura del testamento de Sirius. Mañana me pasare por tu casa a las 9:45 de la mañana estate preparado. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

A Harry le sorprendió que el mismo Dumbledore fuese a por él, esperaba a algún miembro de la orden no al mismísimo director de Hogwarts. Aunque por un lado Harry pensó que eso le ayudaría para que Dumbledore comprobase sus niveles de Oclumancia. Estaba curioso ante los asuntos que Dumbledore le quería comentar pero no debía impacientarse, para relajarse se puso a leer uno de los libros que Sirius y Remus le regalaron hacia tiempo para ir mirando hechizos de defensa y de ataque. Aunque no pudiese realizarlos era mejor saberlos para conocerlos si eran necesarios.

Estuvo leyendo tranquilo mientras el tiempo pasaba, sin darse cuenta llegó la hora de la comida y fue Petunia la que subió a llamarlo.

- Harry la comida esta lista, ayúdame con la mesa.

- Ya voy tía Petunia.

Harry dejo el libro y bajo a poner la mesa para que su ti ay el comiesen. Harry olía el estofado de su ti y le recordó a los platos que la señora Weasley le ponía. Mientras comían tranquilamente miraban el televisor viendo las noticias, se daban noticias de muertes inexplicables y de daños en diferentes lugares.

- Es como la ultima vez – dijo Petunia suspirando – muertes y destrucción.

­Harry miro a su tía que miraba la tele nerviosa y con miedo.

- Por eso quise alejarte de la magia Harry, fue la magia la que me arrebato a mi hermana, no quería que a ti te pasase lo mismo.

­- Veras como todo salé bien tía.

- Ojala sea así Harry, pero ver como los muertos aumentan no es de mucha ayuda.

Harry estaba impresionado, no se esperaba que su tía le llegase a hablar así, nunca se hubiese esperado que su tía odiase la magia por lo que le había arrebatado. De repente Harry recordó que debía decirle a su tía que mañana no estaría allí.

- Tía mañana van a venir a recogerme ya que tengo que ir a unos asuntos de mi mundo.

­- Esta bien Harry ¿cuándo te recogen?

- A las 9:45 el profesor Dumbledore pasara a recogerme.

Petunia tras terminar de comer recogió los platos y se dispuso a limpiarlos. Harry subió a su habitación a estudiar un rato más. Deseaba que llegase el día siguiente para ver que le había dejado Sirius y ver que quería Dumbledore de él. Se tumbo en la cama leyendo y pensó que lo que pasase lo que pasase no debía rendirse como sus padres y Sirius.

**Espero que les guste este segundo capitulo. Este fic puede que actualice uno por semana ya que como lo estoy reeditando tengo las ideas de lo que voy a poner. Como ya dije en el capitulo anterior va a haber escenas de sexo explicitas pero eso va a ser más adelante. También me gustaría saber la opinión que me dan de poner a Ginny lesbiana. **

**Agradezco todos sus reviews y espero que me sigan dejando reviews ya que eso me anima bastante. Saludo a todo el mundo que me lea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Herencias, TIMOS y una propuesta sorprendente**

Harry se levanto aquella mañana como cada día y tras hacer sus ejercicios físicos y desayunar fue a vestirse. Sabía que Dumbledore no tardaría en llegar y quería estar listo para cuando el director llegase. Tras vestirse bajo al comedor, mientras bajaba tocaron a la puerta y Harry salió y se encontró con el director de Hogwarts.

- ¿Que tal Harry?

­- Bien director ¿nos vamos?

- Ahora mismo, agárrate a mi brazo que nos vamos a aparecer.

Harry hizo caso al viejo mago y nada más cogerle del brazo sintió como si tiraban de él y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió vio que se encontraba en la entrada de Gringotts.

- Vamos Harry nos espera el director del banco.

- ¿El director?

- Si, los temas de los Black son tratados personalmente por el director.

Harry y el director se encaminaron por el banco ante la atenta mirada de las personas que veían al director de Hogwarts y al niño que vivió. Llegaron a una puerta y Dumbledore toco en ella antes de pasar.

- Bienvenidos.

Harry vio que en el despacho además de un duende bastante viejo estaba Remus Lupin.

- Gracias por venir - dijo el duende - empezaremos con la lectura del testamento.

El director sacó una esfera y la puso en un pensadero, Harry se sorprendió al ver emerger la silueta de su padrino. La figura empezó a hablar tranquilamente.

- Si estáis viendo esto es que significa que he muerto y espero que sea luchando por todo lo que creo o por mi querido ahijado. A continuación quiero que estas personas estén en la lectura de mi testamento. Las personas son Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter.

A Remus Lupin le dejo la cantidad de diez millones de galeones para él y que los gaste como quiera, te lo mereces Lunático, creíste en mí y gracias a ti pude conocer a Harry.

A Albus Dumbledore le dejo la casa de Grimmauld Place para que la use como le apetezca, además, de que es usted el nuevo amo de Kreacher para evitar que se vaya de la lengua.

Por ultimo a mi querido ahijado Harry Potter - Harry luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos - le dejo como cabeza de la familia Black pidiéndole que admita de nuevo en la familia a Tonks y a su madre Andrómeda, con los otros miembros haz lo que te de la gana cachorro. Como jefe de la casa Black tendrás acceso a todas sus cámaras y sus propiedades.

Harry se sorprendió ante todo lo que le había dejado Sirius ya que tenía entendido que los Black era una familia muy adinerada. Harry creía que la silueta había terminado pero siguió hablando.

- Si te has sorprendido espérate a escuchar lo siguiente Harry. Te paso los anillos de la familia Potter haciendo que también seas el jefe de la casa de tu padre. Además, como regalo tras mi muerte dejo constancia de que seas tratado como mayor de edad y puedas hacer con tu vida lo que quieras y también puedas usar magia fuera de Hogwarts.

Estoy orgulloso de ti Harry y espero que acabes con ese mago cara de serpiente.

Harry se quedo sorprendido ante todo lo que le había dejado Sirius.

- Eso es todo, deben firmar todos aquí para corroborar de que han estado presentes en el testamento. Señor Potter aquí tiene los anillos de cabeza de familia, con ellos podrá pagar en el mundo mágico. Solo le reconocen a usted, ni siquiera funciona si alguien le intenta suplantar con poción multijugos

Harry cogió los anillos y se puso uno en cada dedo, luego al igual que los demás firmo lo que el director de Gringotts pidió.

- Me gustaría saber todas mis propiedades.

- No hay problema, le mandaremos una carta cuando las tengamos contabilizadas.

Harry tras eso salió del banco junto a Lupin y Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué tal estas Harry?

- Algo mejor, a Sirius no le hubiese gustado verme triste.

- Bien dicho, veo que has estado ejercitándote, me alegró por eso.

- Gracias Remus.

- Bien Harry ya nos veremos, adiós Albus.

Remus se desapareció de allí dejando a Harry con Dumbledore. El viejo saco una carta de su tunica y se la entrego a Harry.

- Vayamos a leerla mientras tomamos algo.

- De acuerdo profesor.

Se sentaron en una terraza tranquilos y tras pedir Harry un batido de chocolate abrió la carta que el director le había dado. Se asusto ya que se trataba de sus TIMOS.

_Señor Harry Potter._

_TITULOS INDISPENSABLES DE MAGIA ORDINARIA_

_APROBADOS:_

_Extraordinario (E)_

_Supera las expectativas (S)_

_Aceptable (A)_

_SUSPENSOS:_

_Insatisfactorio (I)_

_Desastroso (D)_

_Trol (T)_

_ASIGNATURAS_

_Astronomía S_

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras EE_

_Transformaciones S_

_Cuidado de criaturas mágicas E_

_Encantamientos S_

_Pociones S_

_Herbología S_

_Adivinación I_

_Historia de la magia D_

_La doble E indica que tiene un plus en esa asignatura, le hacemos mención de que es usted el alumno con la nota más alta desde hace 50 años._

Harry se sorprendió ante sus notas. Tenía siete TIMOS y aunque le fastidió no haber sacado la nota necesaria en pociones, le alegro la nota de DCAO. Harry también notaba que Dumbledore intentaba usar legeremancia contra él pero Harry era capaz de detenerlo al ser un ataque normal. El joven no dijo nada y miro al profesor.

- Tengo que decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de tus notas Harry.

­- Gracias profesor.

- Incluso Severus esta sorprendido del nivel que has mostrado, aunque nunca lo admitirá.

- Me lo imagino - dijo Harry y luego recordó una cosa - ¿Qué asuntos tenía que comentar conmigo profesor?

- Veras Harry como sabrás cada año busco a un nuevo profesor de DCAO y este año no va muy bien, quiero proponerte que seas tu el profesor de DCAO.

Harry enmudeció ante la propuesta del director, no sabía que decir.

- Se que te sorprende, pero recuerda que hiciste un buen papel con el ED.

­- Pero no me veo capaz profesor.

- No te preocupes, tienes que pasar un examen para ser profesor pero estoy seguro que lo lograras.

- ¿Cuándo sería el examen?

- Será una semana después de tu cumpleaños, aquí tienes varios libros útiles para estudiar - dijo Dumbledore agrandando unos cinco libros que saco de la tunica – estoy seguro de que aprobaras Harry.

- ¿Dónde será el examen?

- En el ministerio, ya te enviare la hora a la que tienes que estar allí.

- Va a ser difícil pero lo intentare.

- Bien dicho Harry, ahora es hora de volver va siendo hora de comer.

Tras pagar por el batido de Harry el joven agarro el brazo de Dumbledore para volver a desaparecerte. Esta vez se sintió mas aliviado que la primera vez.

- Bien Harry, debes estudiar mucho.

- Lo haré profesor.

- Por cierto sigue practicando oclumancia, estas mejorando bastante bien.

- Me sirve para despejarme por las noches.

- Muy bien, has conseguido detener mi ataque, has mejorado mucho.

El profesor se desapareció y Harry entro en la casa, en la cocina su tía lo esperaba con la comida preparada y el joven se dispuso a comer tranquilo. Tras comer y ayudar a su tía a recoger la mesa Harry decidió subir a su habitación a estudiar para el examen de maestro de DCAO. Solo de imaginarse la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos al saber que sería su profesor le daba fuerzas para aprobar ese examen.

**Otro capitulo más, ya van tres y me alegro como me esta quedando. Ahora tras actualizar este me pondré a escribir de las reliquias de la muerte y el nuevo comienzo. El del linaje secreto y el heredero de la magia tengo un pequeño bloqueo pero espero solucionarlo pronto. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, espero no defraudarles y que les guste la historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Un día de cumpleaños problemático**

Aquel día Harry cumplía 16 años, a pesar de todo en aquella casa era como si no les importase mucho. Al regresar su tío y su primo la actitud de Petunia había vuelto a ser la de ignorarle aunque Harry sabía que era para despistar.

Harry desayunaba tranquilo en su habitación tras haber realizado sus ejercicios matutinos. Mientras desayunaba miraba los libros que tenía encima de un escritorio que había reparado y había pertenecido a su primo. Las últimas semanas no había parado de estudiar debido al examen para poder ser maestro de DCAO. A pesar de todo Harry estaba contento con su aprendizaje, el poder realizar magia le había dado una ventaja ya que así podía practicar. A parte de eso Dudley no le molestaba al ver que Harry podía realizar magia y tenía miedo de que su primo lo hechizase. Cuando Harry termino de desayunar el joven bajo el plato y tras dejarlo en la cocina paso por la sala de estar. Allí estaba su tío leyendo el periódico y al ver al joven se tenso.

- Mocoso, hoy viene Marge a si que no salgas de tu habitación.

- Si ella no me molesta no tendré que hacer algo que incomode – dijo Harry acariciando su varita a lo que su tío se estremeció – voy a estar en mi habitación y mientras pueda comer y estudiar todo en orden.

- Está bien mocoso, sube a tu habitación.

Harry subió al ver el miedo que había provocado en su tío. Al llegar vio un par de lechuzas en el alfeizar de la ventana y las dejo entrar. Una de las cartas tenía el sello de Gringotts y la otra pertenecía a Dumbledore. Cogió la de Gringotts imaginándose que serían sus propiedades tal y como había pedido en el banco. Se sorprendió al ver una gran lista de propiedades y títulos en el mundo mágico, además de acciones de un gran número de empresas como el Profeta y de Nimbus. Decidió coger la de Dumbledore y vio que además llevaba una pequeña caja. Harry primero leyó la carta antes de saber que era la caja.

_Querido Harry_

_Te escribo esta carta además para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños para decirte que el examen será a las 10 de la mañana en el ministerio. La cajita que te adjunto trae las cartas de tus amigos y sus regalos de cumpleaños. Yo te mando un libro que creo que te va a ser muy útil. Solo tienes que agrandar la caja y sacar lo que viene. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry tras leer cogió la caja y le lanzo un hechizo de agrande. Tras eso la abrió y vio varias cartas de sus amigos y varios paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo. Vio que cada carta iba en un paquete. Cogió la primera carta y vio que era de Hermione.

_Querido Harry_

_Feliz cumpleaños, este verano lo he pasado en España pero ahora estoy en la madriguera. Espero que estés pasando un buen cumpleaños. El regalo es de parte mía de Ron y Ginny. Ron dice que tanto el como Ginny han entrenado mucho este verano a quidditch para hacer un buen papel este año. Espero que los TIMOS te hayan ido bien, yo tengo todo extraordinario salvó DCAO que tengo supera las expectativas. Ron ha conseguido 7 TIMOS y esta muy contento. Todos te mandan saludos, espero que te guste el regalo_

_Hermione, Ron y Ginny_

Harry abrió el paquete de sus amigos y se quedo sorprendido al ver lo que era. Se trataba de un traje de quidditch de la selección inglesa con un juego de todas las pelotas necesarias para jugar. Sus amigos se habían superado y Harry no sabía que decir. Tras unos segundos abrió otra de las cartas y era de Hagrid felicitándole su dieciséis cumpleaños y de regalo venía un libro sobre animales fantásticos. El regalo de Dumbledore era un libro sobre la magia blanca, por último la señora Weasley le regalo una tarta de chocolate con una cicatriz de caramelo en el centro.

Tras abrir todos los regalos Harry miro que se acercaba la hora en que Marge llegaría por lo que decidió bajar. Solo estaba Petunia ya que su tío había ido a recoger a su hermana y Dudley había salido con unos amigos.

- Tía Petunia – dijo Harry atrayendo la atención de su tía – me puedes preparar la comida, es para estar en mi habitación y no molestar.

- Está bien Harry enseguida te lo subo.

- Gracias tía.

Harry subió a su habitación y siguió estudiando tranquilo tras colocar los regalos de sus amigos. Estuvo estudiando hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y su tía pasó con una bandeja de comida.

- Aquí tienes Harry.

- Gracias por todo.

- No pasa nada, come bien.

Harry comió rápido para no encontrarse con Marge, bajo el plato y lo dejo en la cocina. Le fue justo ya que según subía las escaleras se abría la puerta de la calle, Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación y echo el cerrojo que había preparado solo para evitar problemas.

Abajo en la puerta Vernon cargaba las maletas mientras Marge entraba con Dudley. Petunia salió a saludar a Marge que le dio un abrazo.

- ¿Qué tal Petunia?

- Bien, debes tener hambre, la comida esta servida.

- Gracias Petunia.

Se pusieron a comer y al cabo de unos minutos Marge se dio cuenta de que Harry faltaba.

- ¿Dónde esta ese mocoso?

- Esta en su cuarto Marge.

- Dile que baje, veamos si sus modales siguen igual.

- No hace falta – dijo Vernon sabiendo que Harry podía usar magia – ha sido él quien ha preparado la mesa y ayuda a limpiar a Petunia.

Aunque Vernon dijo eso para calmar a su hermana, la mujer se levanto de golpe.

- Vernon que se porte mejor no quiere decir nada, hay que tratarlo con mano dura.

Tras decir eso la mujer subió la escaleras y detrás de ella los Dursleys asustados ante la reacción de Harry. Cuando Marge llegó enfrente de la puerta la intento abrir y al no poder empezó a golpearla.

- ¡Sal de una vez mocoso!

Harry que había escuchado toda la conversación gracias a un hechizo, fue a abrir la puerta mientras cogía su varita en un bolsillo del pantalón.

- Buenas tía Marge ¿Qué deseas?

- Que bajes a comer con nosotros.

- Lo siento pero yo ya he comido, durante este verano yo como antes para evitar confrontaciones innecesarias.

- ¡Digo que vas a bajar y vas a bajar mocoso asqueroso!

Harry calmado se dirigió a su tío.

- Tío Vernon, recuerdas lo que te he dicho esta mañana, no me hago responsable de lo que pase.

- Marge por favor bajemos – dijo Vernon viendo que Harry tenía la mano en el bolsillo y donde seguramente tendría la varita – no hace falta esto.

- Vernon este mocoso va a aprender modales – dijo Marge alzando el bastón – es un desagradecido como sus asquerosos padres.

Lo último que se vio tras decir eso es un destello de color azul y a Marge en el suelo tendida con un montón de granos en su cara.

- Te lo advertí Vernon, pero esa mujer no tiene remedio.

Marge aterrada en el suelo veía a Harry con un extraño palo en la mano mientras la apuntaba, también se dio cuenta de que su hermano y su sobrino estaban aterrados.

- ¡Vernon por dios que ha sido eso! – dijo Marge aterrada.

- Es mi secreto señora, yo no voy a ese internado que dicen para gamberros, voy al colegio de magia más grande del mundo.

- ¡Ahora tengo claro que debes morir, eres un monstruo!

- Señora, como siga insultándome le aseguro que eso granos en la cara serán la mas pequeña de sus preocupaciones.

- Por favor Marge – dijo Vernon aterrado – si le hacemos algo tiene un grupo de amigos que nos haría la vida imposible.

- ¡Me estas diciendo que estas amenazado! ¡Como lo permites! ¡Si tu no lo matas lo haré yo!

- No puedo hacer nada, otros años no habría problema, pero este año puede usar magia sin ser amonestado y nos puede hacer lo que quiera, además sus amigos son muy numerosos.

- Bien Marge, me has amenazado y esta vez has ido demasiado lejos - dijo Harry interviniendo en la conversación.

- ¡Crees que tengo miedo!

- Lo vas a tener, te lo aseguro, vas a pagar todo el daño que me has causado.

Harry tras decir eso cerró la puerta dejando a Marge gritando que al verse a un espejo vio como su cara estaba llena de granos. Harry recogió todo su equipaje rápidamente con un movimiento de varita. Saco del baúl su escoba para irse volando y su capa de invisibilidad por si la necesitaba, guardo la jaula de Hedwig tras dejar a la lechuza libre. El baúl lo encogió y lo guardo en un bolsillo.

- Sígueme amiga.

La lechuza ululó en señal de afirmación y mientras Harry salía volando ella fue detrás. Justo en ese momento el cerrojo de la puerta de la habitación de Harry cedió y entro Marge furiosa. La mujer vio aterrada como Harry salía volando con la lechuza detrás de él. Durante un rato la mujer estuvo gritando al cielo hasta que vio que la gente salía a mirar que pasaba. Detrás de un árbol un hombre con un sombrero tapándole parte de la cara miraba la escena sonriente par rápidamente desaparecer e informar de todo.

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero he tenido problemas familiares que me han robado mucho tiempo. Espero que les guste este cuarto capitulo, he tenido que reescribirlo varias veces pero conseguí lo que quería. Espero sus reviews con ilusión tanto si es para felicitarme como para criticarme. Me despido de ustedes hasta el siguiente capitulo que espero poder subir en una semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**El examen **

Desde el incidente en Privet Drive había pasado ya una semana. Harry ahora se encontraba viviendo en un piso en Londres propiedad de sus padres. Aun recordaba lo que había pasado cuando se presentó en Grimmauld Place con su equipaje.

_- Flash Back -_

_Cuando Harry aterrizo con su escoba en la entrada de Privet Drive vio que allí estaba Dumbledore esperándole junto con Alastor Moody que le sonreía. Al tocar el suelo Dumbledore se le acercó. Moody saludo a Harry y tras eso el auror se marcho._

_- Alastor estaba vigilando y me lo ha contado todo._

_- Entonces no creo que deba explicar el motivo de mi marcha de esa casa._

_- Para nada Harry._

_- Entonces tendré que buscar otro lugar para vivir._

_- Creo que tus padres tenían un piso en Londres usado por los Potter para cuando iban al callejón Diagon._

_- Será perfecto de momento._

_Entraron a Grimmauld Place y Harry vio que no había nadie. Dumbledore al ver que Harry se extraño que no hubiese nadie hablo._

_- Hoy no hemos tenido reunión, yo estaba aquí cuando Alastor vino._

_- ¿Puedo saber que hacía aquí?_

_- Estaba revisando la casa, aunque se hizo limpieza el año pasado no sabemos que se puede ocultar._

_- Entiendo – dijo Harry y recordó el regalo del director – por cierto gracias por el libro._

_- Espero que te sea útil – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo - ¿Cómo vas?_

_- Bastante bien, estoy seguro de poder aprobar._

_- Me alegro, te llevaré al piso._

_- Gracias profesor._

_Harry se agarro al brazo de Dumbledore para aparecerse. Al ver donde estaba se encontraba en el cuarto piso de un edificio y enfrente estaba el caldero chorreante._

_- Bueno Harry voy a atender a unos asuntos._

_- Adiós profesor._

_El anciano se desapareció dejando a Harry colocando sus cosas que salían volando de baúl._

_- Fin Flash Back -_

Mientras desayunaba Harry no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, aquel día tendría que demostrar que estaba preparado para ser profesor en Hogwarts. Tras desayunar y vestirse estuvo repasando mentalmente varias cosas hasta que sintió que tocaban a la puerta. Harry salió a abrir y se encontró allí a Dumbledore.

- ¿Preparado?

- Aunque dijese que no ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- Cierto Harry.

Tras cerrar la puerta Harry se apareció gracias a un traslador que Dumbledore traía con él. Harry lo agarro y tras sentir el traslado vio que estaba en un gran cuarto en el ministerio.

- Serás examinado por el profesor Tofty.

- Pues vamos.

Harry y Dumbledore se encaminaron a una pequeña sala en el primer piso del ministerio. Allí estaba el profesor Tofty y lo que más extraño a Harry fue que allí había una joven de pelo rubio con varias mechas de color rojo oscuro junto a una mujer pelirroja. Harry hizo un gesto de saludo al ver que las dos mujeres se le quedaban viendo la cicatriz. La más joven se ruborizo ante el saludo de Harry.

- Bienvenido señor Potter.

- Gracias profesor Tofty.

- Tome asiento, señorita Summers usted puede empezar ya su examen.

Harry se fue a una mesa en un rincón y se sentó a esperar su examen. Al cabo de unos minutos se le fue entregado el examen.

- Bien Harry, tienes una hora para realizar el examen.

Harry asintió al examinador y comenzó con el examen con la pluma que le habían preparado. Tranquilamente Harry empezó a leer el examen y las preguntas que tenía. Con algo de nervios Harry inicio su examen y fue respondiendo una a una a las preguntas, según respondía su confianza iba aumentando y cada pregunta le parecía más fácil. Al cabo de 50 minutos había terminado pero decidió revisar el examen para no dejar ningún fallo.

- Bien señor Potter, deje de escribir.

Harry así lo hizo y entrego el examen al examinador.

- Ahora tendrá el examen práctico aquí al lado, vaya con el profesor Dumbledore.

Harry siguió al director mientras miraba a la joven que realizaba el examen, se fijo que se trataba del examen del TIMO por lo que sería una nueva alumna.

- Veo que estas interesado en la señorita Summers.

- ¿Va a ir a Hogwarts?

- Si pero debe hacer los TIMOS para saber si va a quinto o a sexto.

Harry llegó a una habitación donde entro y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie allí.

- ¿Quién me va a examinar?

- Yo mismo Harry, mientras te examino se corregirá tu examen teórico.

Ante eso el joven se sorprendió de que fuese a ser examinador por el director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore le fue indicando los hechizos que quería que realizara, una de las diferencias de su examen del TIMO era que debía mostrar su manejo en hechizos no verbales. Aunque le costo mucho el joven había conseguido manejar esa clase de hechizos cuya finalidad era que el hechizo se pronunciaba en la mente en vez de por la boca. Eso daba ventaja ya que el adversario no sabía el hechizo lanzado.

Durante media hora Harry mostró un gran repertorio de hechizos defensivos, contramaldiciones y todo lo que pedía Dumbledore. Incluso realizo varios hechizos sin varita algo que hizo que Dumbledore se quedase sorprendido ya que ese tipo de magia era muy complicada.

- Bien Harry, estoy muy contento, has demostrado un gran nivel y en cuanto el profesor Tofty llegué te diré tu nota.

Nada más decir eso el viejo profesor entro en la sala con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Felicidades señor Potter, su examen teórico ha sido perfecto.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- El examen practico también lo ha hecho muy bien – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa mirando a Harry – el titulo de maestro de DCAO es tuyo.

- Gracias profesor.

- En unos minutos tendrá el titulo señor Potter – dijo Tofty.

- ¿Puedo sacarme el carnet de aparición?

- Claro Harry, ¿has estudiado?

- Si, además, he practicado un par de veces.

- Te llevare al departamento de aparición y creo que tendrás una sorpresa. Mientras el profesor Tofty te preparara los papeles que demuestran que has aprobado el examen.

Harry siguió a Dumbledore curioso ante lo de la sorpresa que le había mencionado el profesor.

- Tengo una pregunta señor.

- Dime Harry.

- ¿Quién sabe que he hecho ese examen?

- Solo yo y el profesor Tofty.

- Lo decía por la joven que estaba haciendo el examen.

- No pasa nada – dijo Dumbledore adivinando lo que pensaba Harry – se le ha pedido que no diga que te vio en el examen.

- Vale, es que quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- Me lo imaginaba, hemos llegado Harry.

Entraron en el departamento y se dirigieron al examinador de aparición.

- El señor Potter desea sacarse el carnet de aparición.

- Esta bien, debe colocarse en el primer circulo y luego y apareciéndose en los otros círculos según vayan saliendo.

Harry así lo hizo y se coloco en el círculo de luz, según aparecía un círculo Harry se aparecía dentro de ese círculo perfectamente.

- Muy bien señor Potter, aquí tiene su licencia de aparición.

- Muchas gracias.

- También a petición de Dumbledore podrá realizar trasladores – dijo el examinador ante la sorpresa de Harry – aquí tiene un libro que explica la realización de trasladores.

- Vaya muchas gracias, profesor.

- Bien Harry, ahora podrás aparecerte tu solo, me gustaría que te pasases por el colegio un par de días antes del comienzo de clases, allí se ira preparando el horario.

- Esta bien profesor, voy a recoger el titulo.

- Bien Harry voy a resolver unos asuntos.

Harry se dirigió donde le esperaba Tofty que al verlo se acerco a él.

- Bueno señor Potter, aquí tiene los papeles que indican que ha conseguido el titulo de maestro de DCAO.

- Gracias profesor.

- Ha sido un placer examinarle.

- ¿Cómo le va a la joven Summers?

- Bastante bien, tiene mucho potencial.

- Me alegro, bueno me tengo que ir.

- Adiós señor Potter.

Harry salió del ministerio y se desapareció rumbo a su casa. Allí bastante contento decidió que para celebrarlo pediría a un restaurante italiano que había cerca de allí.

Mientras comía se imaginaba la cara de sus amigos cuando lo supiesen, además de la cara de Snape al ver que era el profesor de la materia que el ambicionaba.

**Espero que les guste este quinto capitulo tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. El regreso a Hogwarts será en dos capítulos y se mostrara las reacciones de los amigos de Harry y de Snape. El siguiente capítulo es una sorpresa por lo que tendrán que esperar unos días. Quiero agradecer los reviews que me van dejando y decirle que aunque sea un solo review por capitulo lo agradezco. Hasta el siguiente capitulo, saludos a todo el mundo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui tiene otro capitulo. Aviso que en este capitulo va a haber escena de sexo explicito además de escenas de violencia. **

**Capitulo 6**

**La decisión de Draco**

En la mansión Malfoy un joven de pelo rubio miraba nervioso por la ventana. Draco sabía que la captura de su padre le traería un grave problema. Estaba seguro que el señor tenebroso lo llamaría para formar las filas de los mortífagos al igual que lo había ordenado con Crabbe y Goyle. Los dos jóvenes habían aceptado de inmediato servir al Lord oscuro con la promesa de poder. La inteligencia de los dos jóvenes no les hacía ver que el señor tenebroso solo los quería para utilizarlos y que se desharía de ellos cuando no los necesitase.

A un lado tenía varias cartas de sus amigos de Hogwarts Pansy, Nott y Zabini. Ellos habían decidido no servir al Lord tenebroso y aconsejaban a Draco que pidiese ayuda a Dumbledore. El joven rubio no sabía que hacer, sabía que la vida como siervo del señor tenebroso le haría ser escoria ante la sociedad, que su familia nunca se redimiría de los actos de su padre. Por otro lado aceptar la ayuda de Dumbledore significaba ponerse la palabra traidor en la frente y tener que ser cuidadoso de que los fieles al Lord oscuro no lo matasen.

En ese momento en la habitación entro su madre agitada.

- Draco debemos salir de aquí, este lugar no es seguro.

- ¿Qué pasa madre?

- La mismísima Bellatrix viene para llevarte con el señor tenebroso.

Ante el nombre de su tía el joven palideció de miedo, sabía que esa mujer sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de llevarlo con el señor tenebroso.

- Madre debes ir con Dumbledore, yo intentare detenerla.

- No Draco, no debes hacerlo.

- Por favor madre, eres la única que puede ponerse en contacto con él a través de la hija de tu otra hermana, no sabemos si Snape nos entregaría.

La mujer con lágrimas en los ojos ante la valentía de su hija marcho rápido. Hacía tanto tiempo que había olvidado a su otra hermana que no sabía que haría al presentarse delante de ella tras tanto tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que Bellatrix estaba en la puerta y rápidamente se desapareció de allí, debía darse prisa.

Draco miraba como su madre se desaparecía y veía como Bellatrix Lestrange entraba en la casa con varita en mano y una sonrisa sádica en el rostro que le puso los pelos de punta.

- ¿Dónde estas pequeño Draco? – pregunto la mujer con voz divertida – vas a salir por las buenas o me vas a hacer jugar contigo.

Draco no respondió ante las palabras de su tía y cogiendo el baúl que ya tenía encogido se movió silenciosamente para no ser detectado. Por otro lado Bella estaba deseando toparse con su sobrino, sabía que el joven dudaba de unirse a su señor y eso la enfureció al enterarse. Había sido el mismo Lord quien le había ordenado que trajese a Draco fuese como fuese, pero que estuviese vivo, ya que si se negaba a servirle el mismo lo mataría.

- Muy bien Draco, tu mismo te lo has buscado, haré que me pidas piedad.

Draco se movía intentando no ser escuchado con su tía pero no se dio cuenta de que golpeo un pequeño mueble tirándolo al suelo. Bella al escuchar el ruido se movió hacia el lugar y vio a su sobrino intentar esconderse.

- Esperaba más de ti Draco – dijo la mujer con frialdad mientras levantaba su varita contra su sobrino - ¡Crucio!

La maldición golpeo al joven haciéndole retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, la mujer extasiada ante la visión de volver a torturar a alguien realizo un movimiento de varita para inmovilizar a su sobrino. La mujer usando legeremancia contra el joven vio sus intenciones.

- Esta claro que has decidido traicionarnos, muy bien el señor tenebroso acabara contigo, pero antes voy a divertirme.

Aquellas palabras aterrorizaron al joven ya que no sabía que haría su tía con él. Bella abrió la puerta de una habitación he hizo entrar al joven en ella, allí lo ato a la cama mientras miraba los ojos de terror de su sobrino. Tras tenerlo atado decidió deshacer la inmovilización para ver como su sobrino intentaba librarse de las ataduras.

- Suéltame por favor.

­- No pienso hacerlo Draco, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera mientras te lleve vivo al señor tenebroso.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

- Ahora lo veras.

La mujer acerco su cara a la del joven que estaba aterrado. Las facciones de Bella aun conservaban la belleza de los Black a pesar de los años en Azkaban por lo que el joven aunque no quería no podía parar de mirarla.

Bella acerco sus labios a los de Draco y empezó a besarlo auque el se resistía.

- Cuanto más te resistas peor para ti Draco.

La mujer dijo eso y con un movimiento de varita quedo desnuda delante de Draco, el joven al ver esa imagen no pudo evitar sentirse excitado ante el cuerpo de su tía. La mujer cogiendo la cabeza del joven le obligo a chuparle los pezones, mas bien Draco sentía que le quería ahogar con los pechos ya que le costaba respirar.

- Vamos Draco si tienes problemas para respirar con esto no llegaras muy lejos.

La mujer esta vez subió hasta poner sus partes delante de la cara de Draco. La mujer le obligo a respirar el aroma y luego le puso el coño en su cara. Bella movía la cabeza de su sobrino para sentir placer, no le importaba que el joven estuviese asfixiándose, solo quería divertirse, quería disfrutar del hijo del hombre que la rechazo por su hermana.

Tras un rato así Bella se levanto de Draco dejando al joven respirar.

- Por favor tía llévame ya al señor tenebroso, te prometo que le obedeceré.

- Aun no Draco, vas a sufrir aun más.

La mujer convoco un cuchillo con el que empezó a rajar las ropas de su sobrino. El joven estaba blanco de miedo al ver la cara de diversión de la mujer mientras destrozaba sus ropas. Al final de todo Draco quedo solo con unos calzoncillos que Bella rasgo dejando al joven totalmente desnudo.

- Vaya, si a mi sobrino le estaba gustando lo que le hacía – dijo la mujer al ver el miembro de Draco totalmente erecto – habrá que terminar la faena ¿no Draco?

- Basta tía.

- ¡Crucio!

La maldición golpeo a Draco con más fuerza que la vez anterior, haciendo chillar al joven de dolor.

- Ahora veras como te gusta.

Bella tras decir eso cogió el pene de su sobrino y empezó a pasarle la lengua por él, el placer que el joven quería intentar que no se mostrase no paso desapercibida para su tía.

- Ves como te ha gustado, pero por haber intentado traicionarnos en vez de placer te castigare.

La mujer se movió para poner la punta del pene de su sobrino en su coño, rápidamente el miembro de Draco desapareció dentro de Bella. El joven sentía placer y no entendía lo del castigo hasta que vio a su tía levantar el cuchillo. La mujer sin hacer caso a los gritos de piedad de su sobrino empezó a usar el cuchillo para tatuarle en el pecho al joven la palabra traidor. El dolor era insoportable y con cada letra la sangre del joven se vertía a los lados. Al acabar su tía con la palabra, el joven mezcla del dolor que sentía en el pecho y el placer de ser follado de esa manera se vino dentro de su tía. La mujer sonrió al sentirlo y acerco su rostro al de Draco.

- Ahora toca llevarte ante el señor tenebroso.

Bella salió de Draco y divertida miraba la escena de su sobrino con el pecho ensangrentado. Con un movimiento de varita volvió a vestirse y tras eso hizo a Draco que se vistiese solo de la parte de abajo, la palabra traidor debía estar a la vista.

Mientras Draco se vestía con lentitud por el dolor que sentía vio por una ventana como su madre llegaba con Dumbledore. Bella al ver allí al enemigo de su señor decidió huir ya que no quería ser capturada. Al menos había castigado al joven esperando que el mismo se acercase ante el Lord.

Cuando Narcisa vio a su hijo se echo a llorar. Dumbledore se acerco al joven y con un movimiento de varita cerró las heridas del joven.

- Draco ahora iremos a Hogwarts, allí estarás seguro.

- Gracias profesor – dijo el joven con lagrimas en los ojos – mama no te preocupes, aunque me duele estoy bien.

Draco dijo eso para calmar a su madre, no pensaba decirle que su tía le había obligado a tener relaciones con ella, en realidad no pensaba decírselo a nadie.

Todos cogieron un traslador preparado por Dumbledore y llegaron a la enfermería de Hogwarts. Allí madame Pomfrey empezó a examinar el estado del joven mientras Narcisa acompañaba al director a su despacho.

- Ojala hubiésemos llegado a tiempo.

- Al menos no fue llevado ante el señor tenebroso, si hubiese perdido a Draco nunca me lo hubiese perdonado.

- Escúchame Narcisa, todo saldrá bien.

- Eso espero, no podría vivir si Draco.

- Vuelve a la enfermería con tu hijo el te necesita ahora más que nunca.

Dumbledore al ver salir a la mujer empezó a escribir una carta y tras terminar se la dio a Fawkes.

- Llévale esto a Severus, el debe saber lo que ha pasado.

El fenix asintió y se desapareció de allí.

Narcisa estaba ya en la enfermería y cuando la enfermera dejo a su hijo se sentó a su lado.

- Siento no haber llegado antes Draco.

- Estoy bien mama, además estas cicatrices las llevare con orgullo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pienso apoyar a Dumbledore, después de lo que me ha hecho Bellatrix me doy cuenta de que no pienso seguir al Lord Oscuro.

Esas palabras provocaron una gran preocupación en Narcisa ya que esa decisión le haría ser la mira de mucho mortífagos. Pero a la mujer no le importaba apoyaría a su hijo para que no le pasase nada y daría su vida para que la de Draco siguiese adelante.

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, la tortura a Draco la he intentado hacer lo mejor posible y espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco los reviews que me dejaron en el ultimo capitulo y espero que este tenga tanto aceptación. Para la semana que viene tendré preparado el siguiente capitulo donde se dará el inicio de Hogwarts y se verán muchas reacciones. Un saludo a todos y gracias por sus mensajes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar este fic, entre que tuve pocas ideas y mi fic del nuevo comienzo, he tenido muy poco tiempo. Os deseo un feliz 2010 y que seaís muy felices.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Preparando el regreso.**

El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se preparaba para otro año. En la sala de profesores se encontraban todos los profesores salvo Harry ya que aun no había llegado.

- Albus cuanto más va a tardar el profesor nuevo.

- No te preocupes Minerva ya no tiene que tardar.

- Espero que sea mejor que lo que tuvimos que aguantar el año pasado.

- Es bastante mejor que Umbridge, de eso puedes estar segura, pero ya lo vas a saber dentro de poco.

Nada más decir eso la puerta de la sala se abrió y entro por ella Harry dejando a todos sorprendidos salvo a Dumbledore que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Bienvenido Harry.

- Espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho.

- ¿Qué hace este aquí? – grito Severus.

- Os presento al nuevo profesor de DCAO para este año, debo decir que Harry ha pasado con éxito el examen de maestría en defensa y por eso lo he contratado.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Hagrid se levanto y felicito al joven al igual que Mcgonagall, el único que no decía nada era Snape que tenía una cara como si le hubiesen lanzado una maldición.

- Albus no es por contradecirte pero como le van a dar a ese el titulo de maestro, es impensable.

- Te aseguro Severus que Harry ha aprobado a la perfección, te pediría que te calmases y dejes de ver a James en Harry, no son la misma persona.

Snape se cayo ante lo dicho por Dumbledore y solo pudo mirar a Harry con furia ya que tenía el puesto que el quería.

- Bien, este año las medidas de seguridad van a ser muy estrictas - dijo Dumbledore tranquilo - entre Harry y yo hemos revisado todos los pasadizos de Hogwarts donde se han instalado unas alarmas por si alguien pasa por ahí, además de que Harry podrá avisarnos si hay alguien que no pertenece al colegio y no ha sido invitado.

- ¿Cómo lo vais a hacer? – pregunto Mcgonagall.

- Harry tiene un sistema para vigilar a toda la gente de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué otras medidas va a ver?

- En algunos puntos de los terrenos va a haber aurores además de unas jóvenes que ayudaran y están preparadas para combatir sin magia.

- ¿Quiénes son? – dijo el profesor Flitwick.

- Es una historia bastante larga de contar, para abreviar se llaman cazadoras y son jóvenes que poseen características físicas mejores que las de una persona normal. Están preparadas para luchar con varias armas y son más difíciles de herir. Están preparadas para luchar contra algunas criaturas como vampiros y hombres lobo.

- Serán una buena ayuda.

- Por eso están aquí Minerva. Otro tema a tratar es sobre si el castillo llegase a ser atacado.

- ¿Crees que es posible?

- Me temo que el ejercito de Tom se va haciendo día a día más grande, entre sus filas además de magos hay vampiros, hombres lobo, gigantes, dementores, demonios y muchas más criaturas.

- Pero no tenemos la fuerza para detener algo así – dijo Flitwick asustado – ni con todos los aurores podremos defendernos.

- Es por eso por lo que pedí ayuda a las cazadoras, además de que quiero pedir a Harry que reabra el ED.

- ¿Esta usted seguro profesor?

- Si Harry, cuanto mejor sepan defenderse los alumnos mejor para nosotros.

- Esta bien pero quiero pedir al profesor Snape que este en las reuniones.

Aquello dejo a todos sorprendidos ante que Harry pidiese ayuda de Snape.

- ¿Qué quiere de mi Potter?

- Usted conoce mejor que nadie en este colegio las tácticas de los mortífagos, los hechizos con los que nos atacaran, quiero que aquellos que se unan al ED sepan a lo que se enfrentan.

- Esta bien Potter, ayudare.

- Solo falta ver quienes serán los que quieran unirse al grupo. Además quiero que también sean capaces de luchar sin varita, por lo que necesitare a alguien que ayude para entrenarnos en lucha con distintas armas.

- En eso te puedo ayudar Harry, conozco a la persona ideal.

- Gracias profesor Dumbledore.

- Llámame Albus, eres profesor de este colegio.

- Pero en algunas materias seguiré siendo alumno.

- Ahora que dices eso señor Potter – intervino Mcgonagall – me gustaría saber cuales van a ser las asignaturas que va a escoger para sus EXTASIS.

- He decidido que sean transformaciones, encantamientos, herbología y cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Lamentablemente no conseguí la nota requerida por el profesor Snape en pociones pero estudiare por mi cuenta por si en un futuro decido sacarme el EXTASIS de esa asignatura.

- Una buena elección señor Potter.

- Bueno sería mejor que siguiésemos con la reunión para seguir viendo las defensas del colegio – dijo Harry – además de que quiero comprobar el colegio personalmente.

La reunión duro una media hora más donde se discutió sobre los nuevos prefectos y los premios anuales. A Harry le sorprendió que hubiesen hecho prefecta a Ginny y que Cho fuese premio anual. Al terminar la reunión los profesores se fueron retirando salvo Dumbledore que por señas pidió a Harry y a Snape que se quedasen.

- Me agrada ver que parece que tengáis un alto en vuestras peleas.

- No se preocupe profesor – dijo Harry – pero como me entere que quita puntos a los Gryffindor por tonterías yo se los quitare a los Slytherin.

- Ya lo has odio Severus, ves con cuidado.

Snape ante lo dicho miro a Harry con furia pero rápidamente se calmo.

- Deseas algo más Albus, debo ir a ver a Draco.

- En realidad era Harry el que quería hablar contigo sobre el joven Malfoy.

- ¿Que quieres de Draco?

- Tras decirme Albus lo que había pasado he pensado que Lucius Malfoy cuando salga de la cárcel, si sale, podría reclamar por ser el cabeza de familia.

- Eso es verdad Potter.

- Pues quiero que les diga a Narcisa y a Draco que a partir de ahora van a llevar el apellido Black.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Como jefe de la casa Black voy a anular el matrimonio entre Narcisa y Lucius por lo que Narcisa pasara a ser Narcisa Black de nuevo y Draco puede decidir si esta con su madre o con su padre.

- Está bien Potter les comunicare la noticia enseguida.

- Yo marchare al ministerio para realizar los movimientos necesarios. Dígale a Narcisa que se dirija hacia allí.

Snape se marcho de la sala y dejaron a Harry y Dumbledore solos.

- Mejor me marcho cuanto antes, quiero que todo este listo, además tengo unos asuntos que quiero que estén para cuando comience el curso la semana que viene.

- Usa la chimenea si quieres Harry.

- Gracias profesor – dijo Harry que se acerco a la chimenea y tras coger polvos flu gritó bien fuerte – ¡Ministerio de magia!

Harry desapareció en una llamarada verde y cuando abrió los ojos vio que se encontraba en la sala de estar del ministerio. Se dirigió al hombre encargado de comprobar varitas el cual lo miro sorprendido.

- Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, todo perfecto.

- Gracias.

- A que viene señor Potter.

- Deseo hablar con el ministro Fudge si es posible.

- El ministro le atenderá con mucho gusto.

Harry se dirigió hacia el despacho del ministro rápidamente, según pasaba mucha gente lo miraba sorprendido ante la presencia del joven allí. Al llegar a la puerta dio unos golpecitos suaves. Al instante se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Percy Weasley.

- ¿Qué deseas Potter?

- No he venido a hablar contigo Percy, deseo hablar con el ministro.

- Pase señor Potter, ya me han avisado.

- Gracias señor ministro.

- Déjanos a solas Weasley.

Percy se marcho furioso con Harry y lanzándole miradas asesinas, aunque Harry directamente las ignoro.

- ¿Que puede hacer por ti Harry?

- Deseo que el matrimonio de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy sea disuelto.

- Se necesita la firma de al menos una de las partes interesadas y del jefe de una de las dos familias

Tras decir eso la puerta del despacho se abrió y entro por ella Narcisa Malfoy.

- Voy a firmar señor ministro, le puedo asegurar que tengo mis razones.

- Entonces no hay problema, ya que Harry firmara como jefe de la casa Black.

Tras firmar varios papeles el matrimonio quedo anulado.

- Bien señora Black, me encargare de facilitarles las llaves de las cámaras en Gringotts que tendrá usted y Draco.

- Gracias Potter.

- Las llaves se las mandaran desde Gringotts para que se las entreguen.

Narcisa tras eso salió del despacho dejando de nuevo a Harry con Fudge.

- ¿Deseas algo más Harry?

- A decir verdad me gustaría saber como va el asunto que inicie contra la hermana de mi tío Vernon Dursley.

- Hemos investigado y por lo visto esa mujer había sobornado a autoridades muggles para que sus perros pudiesen hacer lo que quisiesen.

- ¿La han descubierto?

- En efecto, tengo que decir que las personas que investigaron dijeron que nunca habían visto a un muggle tan desagradable.

- ¿Cuál ha sido la condena?

- Se le ha condenado a pagar una multa de 20 mil libras además de que sus perros han sido sacrificados.

- Me imagino que no le sentó bien.

- Por lo que me han dicho lo mejor fue cuando una de las personas que mande le dije que Harry Potter le mandaba saludos.

- Eso ya debió sacarla de sus casillas.

- Bien dicho Harry, estaba fuera de si.

- Se lo merece por el daño que esos animales han causado.

- Bueno Harry, nos volveremos a ver aunque no sea en ese despacho – dijo Fudge y bajo la cabeza – siento el daño que se te causo.

- Al menos rectifico señor ministro, no es el primero ni será el último al que le pase.

- Gracias Harry.

Harry se levanto y salió del despacho de Fudge tranquilamente. Debía realizar algunas acciones más y esperaba terminar pronto. Tras llegar a la entrada del ministerio el joven uso una chimenea para marchar al callejón Diagon. Al aparecer en el caldero chorreante Tom el tabernero lo saludo.

- Bienvenido señor Potter ¿desea algo?

- Quizás cuando vuelva, debo atender unos asuntos en Gringotts.

Harry toco la pared del local y apareció en el callejón, con calma se dirigió al banco y allí hablo con el primer duende libre.

- Deseo hablar con el responsable de las cuentas Black y las cuentas Potter.

- Enseguida señor.

Harry fue dirigido a un despacho donde un duende le atendió.

- ¿Qué desea señor Potter?

- Quiero hacer unos movimientos en la casa Black.

- Dígame.

- Primero quiero admitir a Andromeda Tonks y a su hija de nuevo en la familia Black.

- ¿Tiene el árbol familiar?

Harry saco de la tunica un pergamino y al extenderlo se vio el árbol de los Black. Tras unos movimientos de varita Harry admitió a Tonks y a su hija, además de que quito a Bellatrix Lestrange y donde el nombre de Narcisa y el de Draco pasaron a ser Black.

- Bien esto esta perfecto.

- Ahora quiero que a cada una de estas personas se le habilite una cámara a cada una con 5 millones de galeones, además de que al mes reciban cien mil galeones.

- No habrá ningún problema.

- Espero que estas personas sean notificadas con brevedad y le sean entregadas las llaves de la cámara.

- Se realizara inmediatamente señor Potter.

- Ahora quiero saber unas cosas sobre una de las cámaras de la familia Potter.

- ¿Puedo saber cual es?

- Deseo tener acceso a la cámara que mi abuelo Charlus Potter pidió para él y para su grupo.

- ¿Sabe a que grupo se trata?

- Son los vigilantes.

- En efecto, tuve el honor de conocer a su abuelo y era una gran persona.

- Eso me han comentado.

- ¿Qué desea de la cámara?

- Tengo entendido que mi abuelo deposito poco antes de su muerte un diario donde narra todas sus vivencias como vigilante.

- Esta usted en lo correcto.

- Desearía tener ese diario, además de la espada de mi abuelo, tengo entendido que la pidió expresamente para él.

- Enseguida lo tendrá señor Potter.

El duende mando a otro duende a recoger lo que Harry había pedido y al cabo de unos minutos se presento en el despacho con un pequeño libro y con una espada en un cinturón. La espada tenía la empuñadura y la funda de color negro con bordes dorados.

- Esta espada esta consagrada señor Potter, su abuelo la pidió expresamente para acabar con los vampiros, además, tiene un poderoso escudo reflector que permite desviar una gran cantidad de maldiciones.

- Un arma excelente sin duda.

- Creo que en el diario viene todas las propiedades del arma, el cinturón te ayudara que cuando reconozca a su dueño puedes hacer invisible el arma.

- Muy útil, gracias por su atención.

- De nada señor Potter.

Harry cogió el libro y tras ponerse el cinturón con la espada salió del banco. Tras Gringotts decidió dirigirse a realizar algunas compras que necesitaba. En primer lugar fue a Madame Malkin a por unas cuantas túnicas y algo de ropa.

- Bienvenido señor Potter ¿viene a por túnicas?

- En efecto, deseo un juego de túnicas.

- El profesor Dumbledore nos ha informado de su puesto, quiere en todas sus túnicas el símbolo de Gryffindor.

- Deje un par de ellas sin símbolo, será lo mejor.

- Entendido señor Potter.

Al rato Harry ya tenía sus túnicas las cuales guardo en un baúl que llevaba encogido, el joven pagó con el anillo y salió del establecimiento.

Tras Madame Malkin se dirigió a la librería.

- Buenas señor Potter ¿qué desea?

- Necesito los libros de transformaciones, encantamientos, herbologia, pociones y cuidado de criaturas mágicas de sexto año.

- Enseguida los tendrá.

- Además quiero dejar los libros de DCAO para cada uno de los años.

- ¿Es usted el profesor?

- En efecto pero le pediría que lo guardase en secreto – dijo Harry sacando siete libros del baúl – tengo entendido que usted se hará cargo de realizar las copias.

- En efecto.

El hombre saco los libros que Harry había pedido y el joven pago por ellos. Harry tras tener sus libros guardados, compro varias cosas más, como material para practicar pociones, comida para Hedwig, por ultimo se acerco a un establecimiento donde había muchos jóvenes. Harry sonrió, parecía que sortilegios Weasley iba bastante bien. Como pudo entro en la tienda y pronto diviso una cabellera pelirroja colocando varias cajas. Harry se acerco allí.

- ¿Qué tal el negocio?

- Harry que sorpresa, el negocio va genial – dijo Fred el cual llevaba bordado el nombre en la chaqueta para ser reconocido - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- He venido a por unas cosas al callejón.

- George mira quien tenemos aquí.

- Harry, compañero, ¿qué tal?

- Bastante bien George, esta claro que mi inversión va muy bien.

- Bien dicho Harry, es increíble, estamos teniendo un éxito magnifico.

- Bueno chicos debo marcharme, que no os dejo trabajar, saludad a vuestra familia de mi parte.

- Ha sido un placer verte Harry.

- Adiós chicos.

Harry salió como pudo del local, se alegro por los gemelos bastante ya que estaban cumpliendo su sueño y estaba contento ya que el había ayudado. Tras salir del callejón Diagon, Harry se desapareció para marchar a su casa, allí tras pedir comida a un restaurante cercano, estuvo leyendo el resto del día el diario y aprendiendo a manejar la espada. Tenía una semana antes de volver a Hogwarts y estaba impaciente por demostrar que sería un buen profesor, aunque también estaba bastante asustado por si no rendía como esperaba Dumbledore.

Justo cuando Harry iba a terminar el día recibió una carta con una lechuza que no reconocía. Puso a la lechuza algo de comer y abrió la carta.

_Harry Potter_

_Quizas te sorprenda que te escriba una carta pero quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi madre y por mi. Siento haber sido un poco idiota y quiero pedirte perdon por todas las veces que Severus os ha quitado puntos por mi culpa. Nos veremos en Hogwarts._

_Draco Black_

Harry sorprendido por la carta de Draco tardo en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo sonrio. Era bueno entablar amistad con el joven rubio ya que le podía ayudar con los alumnos de Slytherin. Rapidamente cogió pluma y un pergamino para escribirle una carta.

_Draco Black_

_Gracias por la carta, es bueno saber que nuestra rivalidad va a cambiar y eso ayude a que podamos dar a Hogwarts el impulso que necesita para unir las casas. Nos veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts._

_Harry Potter _

Tras escribir la carta Harry la ato a la lechuza y la mando volando, sabía que Draco había sufrido por culpa de Bellatrix además de por el deseo de poder de su padre y se alegraba que el joven estuviese en el buen camino. Harry tras mandar la carta decidió descansar, pero estaba feliz ya que las cosas estaban cambiando un poco a mejor.

**Me equivoque al decir que este capitulo sería ya el regreso a Hogwarts aunque ya será en el siguiente. El siguiente capitulo ya tengo la mitad escrito y parece que me ha vuelto la inspiración. Agradezco a todos vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**El regreso a Hogwarts.**

El anden 9 ¾ estaba a rebosar de gente. Como cada año los alumnos se preparaban para marchar al colegio Hogwarts y aquel año aunque la guerra contra Voldemort estaba declarada la gente decidió de momento hacer una vida normal. Una mujer pelirroja y regordeta daba órdenes a dos jóvenes pelirrojos una chica y un chico.

- Bien Ron, espero que te esfuerces en tus EXTASIS.

- Si mama.

- Espero que tú y Harry no os metáis en muchos líos.

- Mira allí esta Hermione – dijo Ginny señalando a una joven de pelo castaño que se acercaba a ellos – viene hacia aquí.

La joven se acerco y los saludo.

- Hola de nuevo Hermione ¿Qué tal esta ultimas semanas?

- Bien, mis padres me llevaron a Paris.

- Será mejor que nos cuentes todo – dijo Ginny – aunque primero hay que ir al vagón de prefectos.

- Te han hecho prefecta, felicidades amiga.

- Estoy muy sorprendida.

- Por cierto ¿sabéis algo de Harry?

- No sabemos nada querida – intervino la señora Weasley – lo único que se es que estaba viviendo en otro sitio ya que se fue de casa de sus tíos.

- ¿Paso algo?

- Mejor que te lo cuenten Ron y Ginny, el tren esta a punto de salir.

- Adiós mama – dijeron los dos Weasley a la vez.

- Adiós señora Weasley.

- Adiós chicos, cuidaos mucho.

La señora Weasley vio como sus hijos entraban en el tren y se percato de que varios miembros de la orden del fénix estaban allí como si hubiesen escoltado a alguien.

- Remus ¿traéis a Harry?

- No Molly, traemos a Draco Black.

- ¿Draco Black? ¿Ha cambiado de apellido?

- Parece que Harry anulo el matrimonio de Narcisa con Lucius y el joven ha elegido llevar el apellido de su madre.

- ¿Sabéis algo de Harry?

- No se nada Molly, pero Albus me ha dicho que esta bien y que ya esta en el colegio.

- Está bien, adiós Remus.

La mujer se espero a que el tren se pusiese en marcha para marchar de allí al igual que los miembros de la orden.

En el tren Ginny, Ron y Hermione buscaron a Harry pero como no lo vieron marcharon al vagón de los prefectos. Allí les indicaron las contraseñas y las nuevas medidas de seguridad. En ese vagón vieron a Draco junto a Parkinson, el joven rubio les saludo con la cabeza. Los tres salieron del vagón y se dirigieron a un compartimento.

- Esta claro que Draco ha cambiado – dijo Hermione.

- Lo que hizo Bellatrix es terrible, pero ya veremos como se porta con nosotros.

- Mira allí están Neville y Luna.

Entraron a un compartimento donde un joven de cara regordeta y una chica con cara de soñadora les sonreían.

- Hola chicos ¿sabéis algo de Harry?

- No sabemos nada Neville - respondió Ron - quizás lo llevaron al colegio directamente.

- ¿Qué tal el TIMO Neville?

- Bastante bien Hermione, tengo un Extraordinario en herbología, dos superas las expectativas en encantamientos y DCAO y aceptable en pociones, transformaciones y astronomía.

- Yo tengo todo Extraordinario salvo DCAO.

- Y aun así estas desilusionada – dijo Ron a Hermione provocando que la chica le mirase con furia – yo he sacado supera las expectativas en DCAO, transformaciones, encantamientos y herbología, en pociones y astronomía he sacado aceptable.

- ¿Quién será este año el profesor de DCAO? – pregunto Ginny – espero que sea alguien competente.

- Mi abuela me ha contado que este año va a ser alguien bastante hábil, por lo visto se saco la maestría este verano.

- Si lo dice tu abuela debe ser cierto – dijo Hermione - ¿Cómo se tomo lo de la varita de tu padre?

- Esta muy orgullosa de mi, dice que al fin saque la valentía de un Gryffindor.

- Mi padre se enfado mucho conmigo – dijo Luna – pero al final me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de la hija que tenía.

Mientras Ron y Hermione hablaban en un compartimento, en otro compartimento se encontraban Draco, Pansy, Nott y Zabini.

- Me estas diciendo que Potter os ha ayudado a ti y a tu madre.

- Si Pansy, por lo visto al ser el nuevo jefe de la casa Black organizo todo para anular el matrimonio de mi madre.

- Y tú has decidido quedarte con el apellido Black – dijo Zabini.

- Así es Blaise.

- Seguramente Crabble y Goyle están contentísimos de ser iniciados como mortífagos.

- Ni te lo imaginas Theo, por suerte sus padres han decidido mandarlos a Durmstrang y no vamos a tener problemas con ellos.

- Pero quizás haya otros alumnos de Slytherin que nos puedan molestar.

- No te preocupes Pansy – dijo Draco sonriendo – Severus nos ha habilitado unas habitaciones al lado de su despacho, estaremos bien.

- Me alegro.

- Pero me ha dicho Severus que estemos atentos y que además entrenemos de vez en cuando.

- Haber si este año ganamos la copa de Quidditch – dijo Blaise – no quiero ver la copa de nuevo en las manos de un Gryffindor.

- Lo estoy deseando – dijo Draco mirando por la ventana – parece que estamos llegando debemos irnos cambiando.

Al cabo de un rato el tren paro y todos fueron saliendo del tren. Hermione antes de montarse en los carruajes se fijo que con los alumnos de primero iba una joven de pelo rubio con mechas rojas. Hermione se pensó que sería de intercambio o que se había mudado a Inglaterra.

Los alumnos se fueron sentando en sus mesas para la ceremonia de selección. Hermione miraba por todos lados para ver si veía a Harry pero no lo encontró. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados la puerta del castillo se abrió por donde entraron los nuevos alumnos y al final de todos, la joven que había visto antes. La profesora Mcgonagall cogió el sombrero seleccionador y lo puso en un taburete delante de la mesa de profesores. Hermione se fijo que en el asiento del profesor de DCAO había una figura con una capucha gris oscura a la que no se veía la cara. De pronto el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron con fuerza. Tras hacer callar a los alumnos la profesora Mcgonagall fue llamando a los alumnos de primer año. De los veinte alumnos 6 fueron a Gryffindor, 4 a Ravenclaw, 5 a Hufflepuff y 5 a Slytherin. Cuando los alumnos estuvieron sentados Dumbledore se levanto.

- Este año recibimos en sexto curso a la señorita Dawn Summers.

La joven se acerco y se puso el sombrero. Dawn escucho una voz en su cabeza.

- Vaya muy difícil, tienes valor sin duda y veo que te has enfrentado a innumerables cosas, también eres inteligente y bastante astuta.

- Yo diría que la primera opción que sería ir a Gryffindor.

- Entonces que así sea – el sombrero grito – ¡Gryffindor!

La joven se quito el sombrero y se dirigió a la mesa entre aplausos. Hermione le dejo un sitio a su lado.

- Bienvenida a Hogwarts.

- Gracias, soy Dawn Summers.

- Yo Hermione Granger un placer.

Dumbledore se levanto haciendo callar a todos.

- Bienvenidos un nuevo año a Hogwarts, antes de empezar en banquete debo presentar al nuevo profesor de DCAO. Se trata de un conocido de todos nosotros que este verano se ha sacado el titulo de maestro en la materia de defensa. Quiero un gran aplauso al señor Harry Potter.

En ese momento Harry se quito la capucha dejando ver su indomable cabello y sus ojos verdes. Los aplausos llenaron todo el salón salvo la casa Slytherin que estaba sorprendida. Al cabo de unos segundos Dumbledore alzo los brazos y pidió silencio.

- Debo dar varias noticias, este año lamentablemente no habrá torneo de Quidditch, se que es muy duro para muchos pero las medidas de seguridad del ministerio han prohibido la concentración de gente al aire libre.

Los gestos de desilusión se llenaron por todo el gran salón. Tras eso Dumbledore prosiguió con la charla.

- Otro tema es que como sabéis la guerra contra Lord Voldemort esta ahí fuera y puede que intente atacar el colegio. Por eso se pide a todo aquel que este dispuesto a luchar que sea a partir de cuarto en adelante que hablen con el profesor Potter, con el profesor Snape o conmigo mismo. Aquellos que se apunten que sepan que no es un juego, estarán siendo preparados para luchar.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que muchos alumnos hablasen entre ellos.

- Ahora que todo esta dicho a cenar.

Tras eso cientos de platos aparecieron en las mesas, todos se pusieron a comer mientras hablaban.

- Harry va a ser nuestro profesor – dijo Ron – es genial.

- Veamos que nos enseña – dijo Hermione.

- Ahora entiendo que me pidiesen que no dijese nada.

- ¿A que te refieres Dawn?

- Veras Hermione, yo me examine de los TIMOS durante el verano y Harry estaba allí realizando un examen, me pidieron que lo guardase en secreto.

- Harry sabe muchísimo de DCAO – dijo Ginny – estoy segura que aprenderemos mucho de él.

Mientras duro la cena a Dawn le contaron de como Harry les había dado algunas clases el año pasado debido a la estupidez del ministerio de magia.

En la mesa de los profesores Harry hablaba tranquilamente con Dumbledore mientras miraba las mesas de los alumnos.

- Quien me iba a decir a mi que me vería sentado en esta mesa.

- Ya veras como se te da bien. Lo hiciste muy bien con el ED.

- Hablando del ED ¿lo que le dije de que necesitaba a alguien experto en lucha con armas?

- Esta solucionado, se encargara un conocido mío, se llama Rupert Giles.

- Ese nombre me suena – dijo Harry pensativo – creo que mi abuelo lo nombra en su diario.

- ¿Tienes el diario de Charlus?

- Si, también tengo su espada, he estado entrenando los últimos días con ella, además de leer el diario de mi abuelo.

- Por cierto, he leído los libros que has preparado para DCAO. Son bastante buenos.

- Me alegra oírlo, me costo escribirlos.

Tras cenar todos el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie.

- Ahora que todos estamos cenados y contentos debo explicar varias cosas. Para los nuevos decir que el bosque prohibido es inaccesible para los alumnos a no ser que tengan autorización. Los artículos prohibidos han aumentado debido a cierta tienda en el callejón Diagon llamada "Sortilegios Weasley", la lista se la pueden pedir al señor Filch o a los prefectos y premios anuales.

Cuando Dumbledore termino de hablar los prefectos condujeron a los nuevos alumnos a sus habitaciones. Mientras Harry se dirigió a los aposentos del profesor de DCAO. Allí estuvo un rato hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Por la puerta entraron Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

- Habéis tardado mucho en venir.

- Muy gracioso Harry, es sorprendente que tú seas nuestro profesor.

- No es para tanto Hermione, el profesor Dumbledore me lo ofreció si conseguía sacarme la maestría.

- Estoy deseando que llegue mi primera clase – dijo Ginny risueña – a ver que nos enseñas.

- Te tendrás que esperar hasta el jueves ¿habéis visto el horario?

- Si – respondió Hermione – los de sexto tendremos DCAO los viernes.

- Quiero que os esforcéis mucho, va a servirnos para el ED.

- A eso se refería Dumbledore con el grupo para proteger el castillo.

- Si Ginny, entre el profesor Snape y yo os daremos clases por si el castillo es atacado, además de otra persona que ya conoceréis.

- ¿Quién es esa persona?

- Se llama Rupert Giles y el se encargara de enseñar a luchar sin magia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Como bien sabéis Voldemort – dijo Harry ignorando el estremecimiento de Ron y de Ginny – recluta cada vez más criaturas, algunas que son resistentes a la magia.

- Si, pero que tiene que ver con lo de luchar sin magia.

- A eso voy Ginny, por ejemplo un hombre lobo es resistente a la magia pero saber manejar una espada te puede ayudar a luchar contra él.

- Creo que lo entiendo – dijo Hermione – en resumen que vamos a aprender a defendernos sin necesidad de usar magia.

- Bien dicho Hermione.

- Bien Harry nos vamos a dormir.

- Bueno chicos, mañana nos vemos y recordar que delante de otras personas debéis llamarme profesor Potter.

Sus amigos no dijeron nada y salieron sonriendo tranquilamente. Harry al salir sus amigos cogió el diario de su abuelo y prosiguió con su lectura. Ya el joven sabía lo que era capaz de hacer la espada. Además de estar consagrada para matar vampiros y tener un potente escudo reflector tenía varías peculiaridades más. El metal de la espada estaba hecho de acero y plata para combatir a los hombres lobo, se podía ampliar el poder de la espada con hechizos y además era casi indestructible.

En la lectura del diario de su abuelo, Harry estaba sobre todo interesado en una lucha que tuvo su abuelo contra una vampira llamada Drusilla, según lo que escribió su abuelo era una vampira completamente loca y trastornada, era una depredadora sexual a la que le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus victimas, también decía que antes de acabar con ellas se deleitaba disfrutándolo.

Estaba tan absorto en la lectura que no se dio cuenta cuando tocaron a la puerta, solo cuando se abrió levanto los ojos del libro. Por la puerta entro el profesor Dumbledore y un hombre al que reconoció como Rupert Giles de una fotografía de su abuelo y él.

- ¿Desea algo profesor Dumbledore?

- Quiero presentarte a Rupert Giles.

- Encantado de conocerlo señor Giles.

- El placer es mío señor Potter.

- Giles se hospedara en una habitación que se le ha habilitado en el castillo, le he comentado lo que quieres que enseñe.

- ¿Cree que los alumnos estarán preparados?

- Espero que si señor Giles, para vencer en esta guerra todos los que quieran luchar deben estarlo.

- Por cierto, Albus me ha comentado que tienes el diario de tu abuelo.

- En efecto, ahora mismo estoy en un capitulo de una lucha que tuvo mi abuelo contra una vampira llamada Drusilla.

- ¿Charlus se enfrento a Drusilla? nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

- ¿Conoce a esa vampira?

- Lamentablemente en Sunnydale nos dio mucho trabajo, es muy poderosa y peligrosa.

- ¿Se sabe algo de ella? – pregunto Harry.

- Hace tiempo que no se mucho de ella, pero se de alguien que nos puede ayudar.

- Necesito conocerla – dijo Harry ante el asombro de Giles y Dumbledore – tiene en su propiedad algo que le robo hace tiempo a mi abuelo que nos puede ser muy útil.

- ¿Qué posee?

- Un amuleto que hace que una persona sea inmune a muchos hechizos, debemos localizarla no vaya ser que Voldemort se entere de la existencia del medallón.

- Tienes razón Harry, no te preocupes nos pondremos a ello.

Tras eso los dos hombres abandonaron el despacho de Harry dejando al joven solo de nuevo. Cansado de leer el joven decidió ponerse a dormir. Esperaba con ilusión y nervios empezar las clases.

En una gran mansión una figura alta, tez blanca y rendijas donde había una nariz esperaba el informe de uno de sus espías, necesitaba saber quien era el profesor de DCAO y si podría manipularlo. Al rato un hombre entro donde estaba Voldemort.

- Mi señor.

- Habla.

- He descubierto que el profesor de DCAO es Harry Potter, mi hijo me lo ha confirmado por carta.

- ¿Qué? ese mocoso profesor.

- Por lo visto consiguió la maestría este verano.

- Potter se esta haciendo demasiado poderoso, debemos apresurarnos en nuestros planes.

- Si señor.

Cuando el espía salio de la sala Voldemort se quedo pensativo, ya había notado que no sentía a Potter por lo que supuso que el mocoso había aprendido Oclumancia pero no se esperaba que hubiese conseguido la maestría. Voldemort deseaba encontrarse con Potter cara a cara para acabar con él y demostrar que es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos.

**Aquí tienen el octavo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen muchos reviews. Ya tengo la mitad de otro capitulo del nuevo comienzo y espero poder actualizar este fin de semana. Gracias a todos los que me apoyan.**


End file.
